memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Wrigley's Pleasure Planet
Wrigley's Pleasure Planet was a famed recreational destination, considered along with Risa as one of the Federation's premiere vacation spots. ( ; ) Background Wrigley's Pleasure Planet was established in the early 2260s (reference stardate 2/02) by an interstellar cartel of entertainment directors. They purchased a stray asteroid in the Sol system, near planet Mars, had its interior hollowed out, and built the center inside. Included in its many facilities are parks and special theme centers, which reflect a wide-range of entertainments and diversions. ( ) One founding purchaser was Horatio Wrigley, who was rumored to have died there following an extended stay. ( ) Wrigley was its proprietor in the 2260s. He stated then that his family had been running the planet for five generations. ( ) :These sources vary regarding the age of the world. Varying dates may be exaggerations or based on rumor. It was also possible that the business had operated for generations elsewhere but was established at its current location in the 2260s. History Commander Gary Mitchell was on shore leave at Wrigley's in 2264 when he received new orders reassigning him to the . ( ) During a mission to M-113 in 2266, Crewman Scott Darnell mistook Nancy Crater for resembling a girl that he met on Wrigley's Pleasure Planet. However, this was a telepathic illusion that were created by the M-113 creature, and with this illusion the creature was able to entice Darnell so that it could kill him. ( ) In the 2260s, the orbited Wrigley's Pleasure Planet for shore leave. Captain James T. Kirk was shocked to discover the android Andrea serving as a hostess, since when he last saw her in 2266 she had been disintegrated by Roger Korby. When confronted, proprietor Wrigley confessed that he had purchased 16 of the Andrea androids, with more on order, from someone who turned out to be Harry Mudd. ( ) In 2373, Leonard McCoy's 146th birthday party was held on Wrigley's Pleasure Planet, with Spock in attendance. ( ) In 2375, Mackenzie Calhoun and Lodec walked through the streets of Wrigley's Pleasure Planet to rendezvous with Gerrid Thul and Vara Syndra in a private suite. Eventually Thul took them to a cloaked Dyson sphere, where Calhoun met up with a disguised Jean-Luc Picard. The Starfleet captains were investigating the source of several deadly epidemics. ( ) In 2381, Deneva native Augustus Betances went to Wrigley's following a fight with his wife. While he was there, the Borg attacked and destroyed Deneva, killing his wife and daughter. ( |A Singular Destiny}}) In 2385, Quark and Shmenge traveled to Wrigley's Pleasure Planet to speak to Ardon Broht about Vulcan Love Slave. Holo-Palooza was being held there. ( ) In an alternate timeline, T'Pol compared the casual atmosphere of the Berkeley University campus to a resort on Wrigley's Pleasure Planet. ( ) Locations * Debauche * Desire Island Appendices Connections Appearances * * * |A Singular Destiny}} * * References * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * External link * category:sol system category:businesses